My Sweet Revenge
by AtchanKaze
Summary: It all started with a Girl named ( Y/N ) ( L/N ) , Who was drop dead gorgeous and loved by everyone. That's when Jeffrey Woods enters ( Y/N )'s life , He falls for her fast and confesses his love to her , But ( Y/N ) breaks his heart badly . Jeffrey gets furious and and wants payback But (Y/N ) isn't going to back down easily . Who do you think will win ? ( Y/N ) OR Jeffrey ?
1. Biggest Mistake

AK: So recently I read a lot of someone x reader stories , and in every story the reader is cute and shy and obviously head over heels for the main guy. Here I thought what if I make a dark love story or more like a hate story. Also today is my birthday :D , and I just love Jeff The Killer story. He is freakin awsum ! . This story is dedicated to ' FicLoverSmiles '. She supported me through my first Jeff the killer story '' Insanity ''. This one is for all you Jeff the killer fans.

Jeff : Happy Birthday Bro XD.

AK: Thx Man.

A 13th year old Jeff sat on his school desk , confused on how to tell the girl he loved that he loves her. Jeff turned his head to look at her. In the far corner , by the window still sat the most beautiful and most popular girl. (y/n) was the only best friend Jeff had. Jeff got off and slowly walked to (y/n). this was it. Jeff cannot back out now. He had to tell (y/n) how he felt. Its now or never. Jeff stopped by (y/n)'s side. (y/n) was reading a book smiling as her eyes went back and forth . Her finger turned the page over as she started to read again. Jeff cleared his throat .

(y/n) looked up. '' Oh hey Jeff ''. (y/n) went back to her book.

Jeff remand there wondering how should he tell her. (y/n) looked up to see Jeff still there.

'' Is there something you need ? ''.

Jeff looked away. '' Huh ? Oh yeah , I-I was w-wondering if you wanted to g-go out with m-me ? ''.

'' Go out with you ? You got to be joking ! ''.

Jeff is shocked.

'' (y-y/n) what are you saying ? . I thought ''.

'' what loved you ? . I never loved you Jeff ''.

'' B-But I thought ''.

(y/n) signed and sat her book down.

'' Look Jeff , I never loved you , plus I have a boyfriend ''.

_'' She has a boyfriend ? But why would she give me kisses if she liked someone else ? ''._

'' But why would you give those kisses , if you didn't love me ? ''.

'' I just couldn't help myself. You were so adorable ''.

Jeff looked down.

_'' She used me ''. _

'' Look Jeff , I think we should not be friends anymore. Don't call me , text me or email me ''.

With those harsh words , (y/n) went to the other side and met up with her friends. Jeff sat back onto his desk , his hands buried into his face. Jeff felt like crying.

_'' How could (y/n) do this to me ? She's the one who flirted with me. Al those kisses and those moments together , they were all fake ! ''. _

Jeff then heard (y/n)'s friends ask her about him. '' Is he okay ? ''.

(y/n) looked at Jeff . '' He'll be okay , just ignore him ''.

Ignore him ! Jeff felt betrayed , hatred . How could (y/n) play with his feelings. This was it. The moment Jeff lost it. He swore he will make (y/n) play for what she had done to him. She just made the biggest mistake of her life.

_A few years later … _

(y/n) sat on her bed. School books every where with some notebooks. She was texting her friend. Apparently some popular guy in her college liked her ass. (y/n) replied back saying she found the guy cute too. Then her stomach growled. (y/n) smiled as her parents were out for their anniversary, leaving the all house to herself. (y/n) walked down to the kitchen , she flipped the switch on but the lights didn't come on. '' Ugh stupid Lights ! ''. (y/n) went to the fridge , she took out the sandwich she had already prepared last night. Then a soda. (y/n) went back upstairs to her room.

But one thing (y/n) missed. Was a figure standing outside her garden. He opened the back door of the kitchen , by putting his knife into the keyhole. Grinning has it unlocked. Pulling the handle down and slowly opening the door . He's back for his sweet revenge.

* * *

><p><p>

Ak: So here's the start chappie.

Jeff : I hope ' FicLoverSmiles ' likes this story, cuz if she doesn't. ( holds a knife ).

AK: ( stops Jeff ) . Jeff no , she's my friend.

Jeff : ( sign's) Fine … hey wanna go killing.

AK: ( grabs a AXE ) Hell ya lets go.

AK and Jeff : PLZ R&R.


	2. The Crime Begins

AK: I'm back with another chappie , Peeps.

Jeff : What took you so long man ?

AK : well I was busy working on my AMV'S , but now I'm back on updating more.

Jeff : Yea , you got the readers worried , If you were ever going to update.

AK : I know and I'm sorry ( Bows ) And well done to ' FicLoverSmiles ' for working hard on her exams.

Jeff : How do you know ? Where you spying on her ?

AK : No ! I just hope she pass and I know she has worked hard , that's why she didn't update earlier .

Jeff : Right , enjoy the chappie.

AK: And Plz READ AND REVIEW.

You were browsing through you tube videos. Since it was a Friday and you were in the mood for some classic Disney movies. You choose to watch Cinderella , when you heard a crash sound from down stairs.

'' Mom , Is that you ? ''. you say curiously but get no responds. You get up and walked down.

'' Come on mom , this isn't funny ! ''. you then look around to see it completely pitch black. You then walk carefully when your foot hit something you bend down and feel it.

'' a torch light ''. you then flip the switch on. You walk up to your mom's room , you open it scarily and walk Unseeing darkness with your mom's furniture. You bring down the light to see blood on the ground and that blood is coming from your mom's dead body.

'' Ahh ''. you scream and back away slowly , you shake your head crying , you lost your only family member.

'' crying is useless now ''. you stopped crying and slowly lifted your head up. You saw a figure standing there. He was around your age , black skinny – fitted jeans , white hoodie with blood stans on it. His hood was up , covering his face . You look down to see a knife in his hand.

You get up and point a finger at him. '' you ! You killed my mother ''.

the boy laughs. '' that's right sweet cheeks ''.

'' why , what ever did my mother do to you ? ''.

the boy walks closer to you.

'' its because of you ''.

you get confused. '' Me , what did I ever do to you ? ''.

the boy growls. '' You fucking shit ! What am I now is because of you ''.

you were about to reply back , when he through the knife at you , making you duck and shut up.

'' enough chit chat , get ready to die (y/n) ''.

you then ran out of your house , the boy followed you behind fast. You were running out of breath but kept running. You stopped by a lamp post to catch some breath , but when you turned around , your eyes widened as the killer was right behind you. You then continued to run , until you reached a friend's house.

You slam your hand on the door , your friend opened it while rubbing her left eye.

'' (y/n) , w-what happened ? ''.

but you just cried harder , your friend then pulled you inside . You then went to your friend's room . You soon began to explain to your friend every thing that happened. Your friend went in shock.

'' (y/n) , wow that must be hard ''. you nodded and still cried.

'' A-And he s-said that it was nm-my fault for the kill of my m-mother ''.

your friend takes your hands in hers.

'' (y/n) , its not your fault okay. Surely there's an explanation to this. I'll help you ''.

'' You will ? ''. you reply stunned.

Your friend nods. '' yea , I'm your pal right ? ''.

you smile and laugh a little .

Your friend smiles. '' that's the (y/n) I know. Now come on , lets eat and watch some movies ''.

you nodded and followed your friend . Your friend skipped happily.

'' Oh , then we can gossip about the hot guys and the bitches in our college ''.

you shake your head and smiled. '' what ever you say ''.


	3. Remembering The Past

AK: Hiyyya , I'm back with another chappie .

Jeff : What took you long , Man ?

AK: Well I was busy updating my other stories then my internet broke down , so I had to wait until it got fixed.

Jeff : Yea , whatever just get on with the chapter.

AK: Rightie yo , Enjoy the chappie.

Jeff : Whatever he said.

You squim , toss and whimp in your sleep. Memories of your past which you can simpfily can't recall. You turn again as they flow.

_Blue eyes ... _

_School ... _

_Corner ..._

_Blue eyes ... _

_A boy ... _

_Walking towards you ... _

_Blue eyes ... _

_You laugh ... _

_Break his heart ... _

_Blue eyes ... _

_He kept standing there ... _

_Cpmpletely broken ... _

_Blue eyes ... _

_Your friend ... _

_Blue eyes ... _

_Jeff ... _

You wake up with your breath heavily rising and sweatdrops on your forehead . You touched your forehead and cleared your mind. Looking to your side , you saw your friend sleeping perfectly . You shook her by her shoulders.

'' (Y/F/N) , (Y/F/N) wake up ''.

But your friend groaned and turned to the other side.

'' Move your hand , I can't see your answers ''.

You then pinch your friend hard.

'' OUCH ! ''. Your friend gets up and glares at you.

'' What ? ''. Your friend says.

'' I remember some stuff , and I think I know the reason for all of this ''.

'' And that is ? ''. Your friend says concerned.

'' Do you remember a boy named Jeff. And I rejected him when he asked me out ''.

Your friend nods. '' Yeah , but what does -''. Your friend then showed a completely shocked face.

'' OMG , Its Jeff ''. Your friend gasped and covered her mouth.

You nodded. '' And I know how to stop him ''.

You then whisperer your plan to your friend . Your friend nodded as she carefully listented to your plan. When you had finished , You're friend looked at you and smiled while nodding. You smiled back and set up your plan.

In a broken old house , inside the woods lived a boy. The boy was known as_ '' Jeff The Killer ''. _In short version _'' JTK ''. _His purpose was to muderer anyone who had annoyed him , made him furious or broke his heart badly. The boy walked up to the mirror and stared at his reflection. Watching as what has he become. His skin plae white , like the snow. His hair , long shilky jet black. His eyes had nothing in them but pain. Pain , Anger , Sadness , Hurt , Abonaded. His hand held nothing but blood. Blood of the people he killed. Blood of the past. Blood of ther one who made him become this. He traveled his hand from his cheek to his mouth. He flinched as he remembered that no longer his mouth was normal. NO , it was cutted in both sides. Blood remained there. He no longer looked like a normal boy. He looked like another version of the villan Joker.

He groaned like an wild animal , who has lost its battle. Lost his viceory , Lost his prey. There was only one person who made him this much hunger for killing. For seeing the blood thrist of his victim like an vampire. The one and only person he started his revenge.

(y/n) . Her who he loved for so long. She was the who he thought as a friend. She made him happy. She took all the pain , sadness and guilt away. She thought him that life isn't bad , once you make of it. She was the one who helped him fight of builles. Everything about her he loved. Her hair which flowed in the winds breeze . Her eyes which is so bright , even the sky is jealous of. One look in them and you're lost forever. She was an angel. A killer figure. But what the most he loved about her was her smile. That smile which held everything . Kindness , Sweetness , Funny , Sillness , Loveable . When that smile appeared , he would freeze like a statue.

But it all soon dissapeared . That day , when he had the courage to tell her his feelings and what she do ... Broke his heart. Being all friendly , Helping him and not even teling him that she had another. She could have told him sooner instead of damaging him completely . NO , she has crossed her breaking point. He's going to make her feel how he had. He's going to torture her the way he had to. He is going to make her bleed , see the blood thrist of her in his eyes. She was going to depart from this world . And he meant it .

Jeff growled and smashed his fist in the mirror. The mirror broke , scattered pieces everywhere. Blood traveled from Jeff's hand down. With Anger rising , Jeff spook in a dangerous voice.

'' You'll will be ended (y/n). I mean it ''.

AK: Yipppeee , done sorry for the short chappie.

Jeff : Its fine , atleast you updated.

AK: Yea , the work was stressing me out.

Jeff : So every one

AK : Please

Jeff : Reivew

AK&Jeff : NOW !


	4. I Don't Wanna Die

AK: Hiyya , its' me and I'm back again for you guys . As you can see Jeff is not here cause he has gone to Kill and it would take him days to complete the mission , I wanted to go to , But Jeff said NO to stay with the story . Oh well lets just wait for him to return. So enjoy .

You walked steadily in to the forest , gripping your weapon tightly and checking for surroundings of

unexpected moves , you whisper to (y/f/n) making sure she's alright but when you look behind you saw her nowhere , this gave you some stomach fears. You proceed to carry on , you're not afraid you're a fighter thanks to your dad for teaching you how to do Marshall Arts and battle with many guns and knives , you already lost your dad and now you lost your mom it seems the ones you love the most always leave you and its because of that one Person.

You growled as a tear slipped out , you know epically who you're thinking about. Why did he do this , why did he become this. Just cause of one rejection , he couldn't take without any warring Murders you're mates who you know since childhood who taught you some wicked things and made memorable memories And now … its all finished ! Now its finally time to use your special moves , now you aren't going to back down you will teach him what (y/n) (l/n) can do. As they show in those horrible mystery scary movies where there is one hers and one villain , its going to be like that Only with a little twist . Wah ? Can't have a little fun.

You walk deeper into the woods , but as you're nervous started to creep up you missed to notice A hole which your foot slipped in.

'' Ahhh!' ''. You sidled down a long open cutted loges almost like a water ride , this counted until …

_Thud … _

'' Ah … mmm ''. You landed with a pretty nightfall and some dust around you , when you got up and shacked your head to get a clearer vision. You noticed you were in a stranger's room or more like a secret hideout. You looked around admiring its style , the gadgets and many documents , more like headquarters in spy movies like an secret spy or better a agent.

'' Huh… _No_... Please..._No_ ''. You turned to find the Killer who started all of this sleeping on a bed.

You took a hold of your weapon , dangling to your side with slow steps you approached him. He couldn't hear you're silent breaths cause he had his mask on , you raised your weapon high , your target is in the lock victim cannot escape now , you started to relase your weapon …

_'' Mommy Don't ! Or Smile will find me ''. _

You froze in confused , that sound where was it , has he kidnapped a kid too ?.

_'' Haha but you look so cute , I'm sure Smile will look everywhere but here ''. _

That... A woman , has a whole family been captured ? You turned to see a camera playing the video , confusing your mind whether to kill the victim or watch the video , you decided to watch all of it.

_'' Come on , we need to find your brother ''. The boy nodded and helped his mommy find his brother , searching all the house they found him in … _

_'' Mommy ! I can't find him , he's probably – JEFFREY ! ''. They both stopped at the kitchen , snooping little Jeffrey holding the cookies jar. _

_'' Jeffrey , are you trying to have cookies before supper again ?''. Jeffrey hid the jar behind his back. _

_'' No Mamma ''. _

_'' Liar Liar pants on fire ''. Glaze Whispered. _

_'' Shut Up ''. Jeffrey hissed. _

_'' Alright , Don't fight ''. _

_The camera was set on a kitchen counter , a woman with brunette hair came taking the jar from Jeffrey and wrapping her arms around both boys. _

_'' How about we make cookies and cream to satisfied your need ''. _

_'' YAY ! ''. _

The image went blank , when another came this time it showed Jeffrey and Glaze getting ready for a party.

_'' Mamma , can't we skip this time ''. Jeffrey pouted as his mamma fixed his messy hair. _

_'' Aww Sweetie , cheer up you will love it there many kids from your school will be there and you will have Glaze there too . So you're safe ''. She smiled and kissed his cheeks. _

_Glaze and Jeffrey walked to the party , just any high school party Loud Music , teenagers in and out holding Whiskey bottles Glaze noticed Jeffrey worried look . He smiled at his brother. _

_'' Hey , its cool OK , I'm here my guys are here so don't worry ''. He punched Jeffrey Slightly , Jeffrey smiled and followed failed to see they were being watched. _

_Switched it showed Jeffrey running into the Woods , he panted fast sweat coming his face and fear in his eyes , he stoppers to catch his pace and run again . Having energy drained low he climbs a tree and hides himself , the gang stop and look around. _

_'' Where did he go ? ''. One exclaimed throwing his hat in frustration . _

_'' Lets use a tazer next time , that way he won't escape ''. Another says. _

_'' Keep searching , he can't go that far ''. They all scattered In different ways. _

_Jeffrey jumps down and runs again . _

_'' We can't LOSE HIM ! ''. _

_He looks backs to see one guy running after him , Jeffrey uses his maxim speed after a while he slows down and looks again to see no man following him until he bumps into someone. Looking up he meets one of the man's grins like a monster and grabs Jeffreys arm face to face . _

_'' Say HELLOOO to Juvenile BRAT cause you're going to be there for a LOONGG time ''. _

Blank. You waited for five minutes to show the next video but nothing appeared maybe the tape finishes , you went to see more . Surely there has to be there was as message in there , you were interested not cause you liked Jeffrey , you could use his weakness and know why it all happened . It can't leave you on a cliffhanger , As you were checking …

'' HAAA … '' You were back force to the floor by the Murderer you wanted to end . You looked at that Joker face and slipped the camera in your pocket . Jeffrey pined your wrist hard and moved dangerously closer to you.

'' I've finally got you , Sweet Heart ''.

* * *

><p><p>

AK: OHHHH , so you guys know some of Jeffreys past , what do you think the reason will be ? Plz do leave your Reviews I would like to know . AND don't worry Jeff will be back soon . M'kay. See ya.


	5. Unsolved secrets and Mystery left behind

You stuttered and woke hardly to open your eyes , once you managed to wake them checked where you were now. It was more dull room this time black and grey walls with black floor line , only one bulb to light the area. It seemed this room lost its colourful life years ago , lost and abandoned.

" And I wonder why ? " You thought scarcely.

You suddenly panicked and looked around to find Jeff nowhere. You tried to get up and make a run for it but failed to do .

" What the fuck ?! " You realized he trapped you down on a chair with hand cuffs for both hands and feet. You looked at the far area of the room and saw a table with something on it to the left.

" You little sack of shit ! "

Trying to think of a way out but nothing came in your mind , you signed when you thought of something quite ordinary. At last you thought of a way , you used your hands and legs including your ass to jump and make the chair move sideways to the left . You moved often and stopped a while for any sign's of Jeff or just to catch your breath. Finally you made it , you looked at the file your hand tried to touch it but you remembered the stupid handcuffs.

You growled in frustration.

" _Think ( Y/N ) how to get out of this and make it back before Jeff notices or comes " _

As you thought you felt something beneath your feet , you looked to see a silver hardware knife. You thought it must have been Jeff's .

" What a klutz's " You say shaking your head and laughing.

" He just made it more easy for me "

Indeed Jeff did , you remembered how in Martial Arts your favourite move was lifting objects with your leg. You then hit your foot on the edge of the knife catching it in your hand as it flipped up swinging . You then put the sharp curved blade into the hole of your cuffs and proceed to unlock , the cuff jingled as you tried to open them . You cheered as you managed to open then both and did the legs. You stood up and put the blade into your back pocket for just in case. You walked up to the desk . You raised an eyebrow and inspected curiously.

" Well a quick sneak peak won't hurt " You opened it and read in detail shocking your all body.

_**Mental Disorder Clinic File **_

_**Full Name **: Jeffrey Alan Woods _

_**Gender** : Male _

_**Other Names** : Jeff , Jeff The Killer , Ghost Killer , Psycho Killer. _

_**Age **: 21 _

_**Height** : 6'3_

_**Ethnicity** : Caucasian _

_**Parents** : Dead ( first victims murdered by Jeffrey ) _

_**Siblings** : Liu ? Woods _

_( missing / possibly dead : most likely killed by Jeffrey ) _

_**Personality **: Humorous , playful , can be very mentally unstable at times , possible trouble maturing mentally and may have a hard time dealing with certain situations _

_**Possible Enemies** : Jane The Killer , Eyeless Jack ( if they have met ) , The Rake ( if they have met ) , Slenderman ( if they have met ) _

_**Best Friend** : Ben Drowned _

_**Pets **: Smile Dog _

_**Phobias** : None found yet *** More data needed *** _

_**Weapons Choice** : His kitchen knife , possible hand to hand combat _

_**Disabilities** : Ashlym ( a disorder where the person can no longer feel pain ) _

_**Addictions** : Killing ( obviously ) _

_**Affiliations** : None ( that are known ) _

_**Possible Strategies** : Avoid any contact with him. He appear like a monster but is really just a insane human being : I have a theory that Jeffrey killing his family when he was young made it so he never finished school or technically '' Grown up '' . Stating that he is a crazed murderer with the mind of a teenager ( having a large connection to the movie of Halloween and its Villain Michael Myers ) _

_**My Theory** : I believe it is possible to perhaps scare off Jeffrey or show him down by other means besides weapons. Jeffrey having the mind of a teenager leaves him with the weakness of intimidation , so in other words fighting back before he really gets started . Another possibility is to make him feel guilt for his past victims , best possible victims to use world be his family , but there is a chance that this will fill him with more rage and cause him to act more aggressive. _

_**Warning** : Jeffrey is dangerous and no contact should be made with him unless you have a death wish . The authorities should be notified if he is signed . Jeffrey has very little humanity left in him unless you speak about his family which is a sensitive subject to Jeffrey that will cause unknown reactions in his behaviour . If contact is made avoid any contact with him or his weapons , weapons may not be able to fully stop him they are well used to buy time for escape . Escape is your first priority when dealing with him._

" Hmpf well a little too late for that " You thought as you read the file. This is the evidence all you need , this explains everything why Jeff is doing this and maybe the reason for his tragic past. But one thing still confuses you , why did he murderer his family ? Were they horrible to him ? Or did something happen to Jeff to make him do this as the file said his first victims . And what about his brother and friends. So many new information that is making your mind all jumbled up. 

You decide to keep the file so to possibly get get more Info abiut his life beofore he became like this . You sreached for more clues but found nothing expect gubbish. You groaned as you slammed the draws finding no help what so ever.

" Oh SHIT ! " You say as you heard the door opening , he's back Jeff is here and you are free out of your seat , you looked for a way out or a place to hide cause if he sees then who knows what might he do ? Seeing no door or a window you signed and looked up.

" God help me " Your eyes wide as you sere a way into the Air-wave or in the UK known as a Air vacation.

" Looks like he answered my calls " You grabbed your chair and steeped on it , throwing the file first then using your both hands liftling yourself off the chair and your right knee on the Air – wave to bring you in . You held the file in your hand crawled steady and making sure to hold your breath making no sound not a single peep. After about 10 minutes you come to another Air – wave entrance , you try to look what kind of room or place it is and only see a little of yellow coliur and some piece of wood.

" WHERE THE DEVIL SHOULD THIS GIRL BE ? " You heard the dangerous voice speak and you didn't notice the door to the Air – wave opened and sendinbg you down into the mystery place.

You got up and dusted yourself .

" Why does this keep happening to me ? "

" What are you doing here ? " You see a person by the corner hiding in the dark shadows , you couldn't make out who this person is but you could see fairly those blue eyes which could hypnotize in a snap. The person looked around your age and kept a hood on.

" I can help you stop Jeff "

" Huh ? How do you know Jeff ? " You were dumbfucked , the file never motioned about a mystery person and new people keep coming to you knowing about Jeff , ,maybe you should write a list to keep track. Then something hit you.

" WAIT ! Are you one of Jeff's friends ? " The person chuckled and kept those blue eyes on you .

" You could say that " You raised an eyebrow , giving ' Go On ' Look.

" I was Jeff's cell mate when he was sent to Juvenile " The person stepped closer.

" Who ? " That was all you could say still in shock.

" The Names Kliiesen and this is how Jeff The Killer was born "


	6. He was my friend !

It was another day in juvenile , I was in my cell so worked up about getting a new cell mate , I always wondered what's it like to have a mate since a lot of children don't like me cause they think I'm a nobody a person born for trash , they don't know that it hurts me I also have feelings but they treat me for some robot. Of course I wanted to beat the shit out of them but everytime I do … I get caught and I got 3 warnings and if you break the last one , well say its goodbye forever.

Yup child abuse is taken as a enjoyment here , currently I am playing ' **Call Of Duty ' **ugh love that game! When I heard the cell door open , looking up I saw the head in chief push some boy along with his stuff.

" This is your cell and there's your cell mate "

He turned to me .

" Kliiesen Behave "

I saluted my fingers as he rolled his eyes and left , my attention went back to that boy , oh wait my cell mate he had very dark clothes on a black shirt with blue jeans and black surpas. His hair was jet black and was unpacking his things .

Alright time for intro.

" Hey I'm Kliiesen , what's your ? "

No reply

" You could reply you know "

Ignorance

" I'm talking to you , not to some ghost ! "

I heard a grunt and the boy turned towards me my breath hitched , he had icy blue eyes which it made like snow was frozen and planted in him. His expression was deadly glare I found myself sinking down in my bed as he stepped right in front of me.

" Listen kid I'm going through really tough times and you're getting on my last nerves , I don't need friends and I don't want them either . So I suggest you stay in your limits and don't bomb me with questions . Understood ? "

He went to the bathroom to change but I was frozen on the same spot , Oh Great another stuck up guy and I was hoping for a kind one , but you know what I'm not going to back down FUCK what he says we will be friends and that's for sure. When he came out and stopped by the doors , he looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

" Well are you going to show me around ? "

" Oh so now you be kind to me and expect to show you "

" I'm new here idiot , of course I'm going to ask "

I grinned and scraped my arm over his shoulder.

" Lets go buddy , you have a lot to learn "

He shook his head and laughed a little.

" You're a brat "

My grin went wider.

" Yeah a brat that made you laugh "

He snorted as we went to the dining room , when we arrived it was jammed pack full of fuck up prisoners chatting , whining , and smoke doing nasty shit. Me and my new mate got our lunch and sat down. Note to self : Remember to ask him his name.

" So uh what are you in here for ? " I asked nervously .

He looked at me as he sprinkled salt in his fries.

" I was accused for sexual harassment "

" Oh dude , that's deep "

He shrugged asked me something which I didn't want to answer.

" What about you huh ? Is your's worse than mine ? "

" Welll … "

" Come on it cannot be that bad as mine , you look to innocent to do crazy shit "

" Okay okay , I .. uh .. umm iwaspressedchargedformurder "

I spoke to fast hoping he wouldn't hear any of that .

" I'm sorry , rewind that "

I took a deep breath and repeated .

" I was pressed charged for murder "

He spit out his drink and suddenly started laughing like it was hilarious .

" Dude , that was worse than mine ! "

I rolled my eyes .

" Yeah yeah laugh it up , thought you were my friend "

He calmed down controlling his breathing.

" What ? I was never your friend "

" Thought we were going somewhere "

" Well you thought wrong "

I huffed and walked away looking back he was smirking and took his coke following me . We both entered our cell and layed down on our beds.

" So how did you get accused for sexual harassment ? "

He had arms behind his head facing the celling.

" I didn't do any harassment , girls fling on to me I don't ask for them to come you could say I live the typical high school life "

I chuckled " By the way you're describing it , yeah you do "

" Her name was Alay , she was my friend and down to earth the brain-e-ack I used to make her do all of my homework and she would happily do it. I never cared for a girl in that way , I thought it was plain useless until I met her "

He paused for a minute I thought he forgot what happened until he spoke again.

" She was the new transfer student who instantly became popular everyone wanted a piece of her like she was the god of this town , not one minute would you see her talking or smiling at someone. One day it was announced a party was being held for summer and nearly every guy had asked her to go with them but she rejected every single one "

" Cause she had taken a likin to the quiet boy who always sits by a window in the far back . She wanted to get him know more and did every thing she can while the boy thought she was crazy . Her name was ( Y/N ) and that's how my all life was twisted "

" Wow so what did she do and what happened to Alay ? " The curious got the best of me .

" Alay started to become very possessive and remark nasty comments to ( Y/N ) when ever she came around she would flip , I had it with her angry and told her she wasn't my friend any more. That was a bad move .. because the next day we found her body lying next to a club she died of overdose alcohol . My heart shattered cause I just lost a friend and ( Y/N ) was the love of my life "

I looked down feeling sadden " I'm sorry "

He smiled slightly shaken his head.

" Nah don't be my anger got the best of me but now Alay was ( Y/N ) and I become close friends , she would tell me so much things about her that got me to open up more. She shared some cuddles and quick pecks on the cheeks .. when finally she gave me my first kiss "

I squeaked and started jumping up and down while he watched in amusement .

" Oh my god ! That is so cute you guys are so adorable like the cutest couple I heard of. The way you described ( Y/N ) especially about hugs and kisses Ack I would die . She was so nice and you be shy is sweet you know your story sounds like the perfect fairytale, not the suicide part I would literally kill for that's reminds me some of the cheesy fanfics I have read maybe I should write one about you. Huh what do you think , the readers will like it ? Uh wait I still don't know your name ? "

I pouted while he busted into laughing .

" You sounded like those fangirls and by the way my name's Jeffrey "

I gasped with wide eyes " See even your name sounds hot when you say it "

" Right .. back to the tragedy I soon realized that I'm In _love _with ( Y/N ) and decided I had to tell her immediately , getting courage I walked to her and asked her out and _She _FUCKING REGETED ME ! .

I gasped again " No Way "

" Yeah she said she never fell that way for me cause she had a boyfriend , she gave me cuddles and kisses cause she felt sorry for me and the idiot me thought she loved me back , I finally understood how Alay was right about her and since then I hated the word _love _, it brought me nothing but pain that same night I found my family dead and when the FBI arrived they thought it was me I ran to get away but one caught me and here I am "

" And ( Y/N ) she okay ? "

" She went to college and started her degree but failed to know a stalker on her trail "

He turned to his side facing me with a raised eyebrow . I smirked .

" Like what you see "

" Your turn "

" Huh ? "

" Tell me your story "

" yeah I don't think so "

Now it was my turn to face the celling.

" Spit it out , I told mine "

Just then the doors opened and guards came holding Jeffrey of course Jeffrey tried to fight as I was confused setting there.

" What's happening ? "

" Its time for him to do DSO " One of the guards said.

" What does that mean ? "

" Let go of me , you fucking pricks ! " Jeffrey shouted but they didn't listen.

" It means Deficiency Shock Operation "

My eyes went wide as they were going to pop out NO NO NO , they can't do that it's even worse than death ! I know cause a lot of the prisoners were forced to get it done weather they did a crime or not , yeah the guards here are ruthless but I can't let that happen to Jeffrey he's my buddy whether he likes it or not. They started to drag him away I followed behind pleading to stop and causing a scene to happen , you could hear the screams across the hallway , this is why I don't have any friends cause they care about themselves and don't give a flying fuck about anything else !

Heartless humans.

They entered a white room where they was a seat and machine around it , one guard strapped Jeffrey on while the other worked on the machine , they attached wires to Jeffrey as Jeffrey struggled.

" Let me go ! I will slice your brains out and your heart ! You hear me ? I will brutality kill you all. You motherfuckers ! "

I ran to help him as the machine was powered on but was held back as the person wouldn't let me go.

" NO NO PLEASE ! Stop ! I have to help him , he's innocent he hasn't done anything ! "

I protested but they carried on.

Jeffrey stopped struggling and looked me in the eye which he said shocked me .

" I FUCKING HATE YOU KLIIESEN YOU WILL FUCKING REGET THIS AND ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE YOU WILL BE IN DEEP SHIT FOR DOING THIS TO ME . I WILL FINISH YOU , YOU HEAR ME ? YOU WILL BE DEAD ! "

Tears rolled down my face as I watched my buddy get shocked but more hurt by what he said . I couldn't believe it he thought I planned this that I wanted this to happen . From that day I realized my life was in stake and I lost my friend. My only friend.

/ /

A/N : So I'm back and I wanted to thank everyone who have read this story and seeing 7 hearts with 3 comments was amazing I know its not much but that really means to me when I thought no one was reading and thought about deleting it . Sorry for not updating for 2 weeks its cause I was suppose to update on Saturday but my dad suddenly decided to go and stay for the night and secondly I started to feel really sick so I had to wait until I was better.

Drouwhip , signing out


	7. Tell Me How To X-Plain It ?

You set in motion when you heard what occur to Jeffrey or now Jeff it was torture for him to go through and to feel the pain in his body nobody to save him and to think that the one person he trusted the most Betrayed him but in fact he tried to stop it. He blamed someone who was looking out of him he loved him like a friend or more like a brother he hates his guts he wants to end his life as well yours. You felt a _sting _happen in you , you want to deny it but how It won't leave you that easily that sting which makes you feel Sad, Guilty , and Cry. So much tragic events happened to Jeff , the loss of his family , the beaten up by bullies , Betrayal by his bestfriend/CellMate , And mostly your rejection.

Kliiesen released a breath wiping away the tear slipping out of his right eye you can tell it is a very sensitive subject or memory to talk about the _Love _and _Care _he had for Jeff is still there he may have other friends but Jeff was someone who he had never before . He was a stonewall he will be in his life to the end to never let him go and damage what they had . Until now. You looked up when Kliiesen started to shutter but keep his voice in pace and sniffing once a word left his mouth.

" After that day I was recovering they told Jeffrey to stay in the Solidarity_ Cell _where you are locked up in a room with the temperature of _- 15__th__ degree _and only get once or twice meal a day. I sneak in try to get him better meals and clothing of my own to keep him warm he you know kept giving me death threats and even attempt to murder me but soon the guards came to hold him down . A couple days later I was told a family wanted to adopt me hearing that I was shocked I mean _Why _would you choose a Psycho Maniac who was press charged with murder when you could go to the adoption centre and get better ones "

Kliiesen chuckled as if he told a funny joke and looked away the tears not stopping you hesitated but put your hand on his giving him a comfort in a friendly way . He looked up and gave a weak smile but didn't say anything else you nodded as a gesture to go on. He gain took a deep breath but held both of your hands in his making you blush but not to show it.

" They insisted on saying to buy me and I made any possible excuse to not go without Jeffrey I know what Jeffrey said that day and tried to do wasn't himself his _darker _side got the best of him they shouted at me tried all they got to make me forget about Jeffrey but failed miserably eventually they adopted me leaving Jeffrey behind I tried to sneak and see he was my best friend after all and even contact someone I knew back but got no avail Until I met someone from his school and they said .. he s-started to k-kill families and I-Innocents ones h-he hurt himself "

You brought him on your shoulder patting his head while he poured all his emotions and heart out you could do nothing anything but let him cry and speak on about _how he wasn't a good friend _or _how he was useless for letting him go through all the pain . _You rubbed him softly hearing small sniffles and the grip he had on your shirt loosened slowly but remained there. You then felt him let go and start to smile again. You looked at him confused on why he suddenly started to smile again ? Was it something you did ? Or was this a natural side of him .

" Oh God look at me never have I thought it would come to a position like this me crying my eyes out like a little baby "

He laughed but you could tell it was forced he was broken down like a machine which cannot be repaired the memories the words it was all still fresh in his mind like the wounds never closed it was painful to remember or forget. You squeezed his hand and smiled.

" It will be alright you are not a crybaby everyone goes to this faze once in a lifetime its okay to let your emotions and all those tears inside you to let out and not locked up. Once we finish Jeff you and I will be free from his game "

" But that's the thing ( Y/N) I don't want to kill him "

Your eyes went wide like the sides of a ball with your mouth jaw dropped you clearly didn't expect that answer to come out like the opposite . _He wants to SAVE HIM ?! _The other way which you weren't heading why would he want his life to be in more steak ? Sure he had a good friendship with Jeff But Helllllooooo hasn't he seen or realized what Jeff has done was he hiding here the whole time not stepping outside once . You got up furiously and trembled .

" HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND ?! "

" ( Y/N) I know its not what you want but you have to understand he was my friend and even though he has done killings , losing his innocents deep down I know that fun , care , funny , loveable Jeffrey still there . He's trapped and crying for help that new Jeff has taken over him . He needs to be free and I plus you will be free from this game once my friend is where he needs to be . (Y/N) please I loved him more than anything and if you're not going to help then I'll do it by myself "

Kliiesen grabbed his backpack which had all his weapons and other gadgets in need with his snapback on he ran towards the door leading in a forest as you watched in paralysed . He is making this _game_ this _chase _even harder for you and him easy for that bastard . Kliiesen still lost in those memories of him and Jeff and thinks there is a chance a cure that Jeff can be normal again but you know 100% he lost his insanity. The shocks , the innocent souls are the facts he's not going to be that Jeffrey any more he's not going to change and there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it . HECK ! Even his own parents or brother could do that miracle. You held on to the file and followed after Kliiesen unarmed. You have to protect yourself to get your life saved and fight for Kliiesen cause you considered him as your friend NOT like what you did to Jeff but a true friend. And save other souls who here have no idea who this killer is .

You ran deep into the woods looking for any direction for Kliiesen and in case of Jeff popping out of no where like those haunted woods in movies you finally stopped sporting Kliiesen just standing there staring at the trees. You run up to him and stand next to him and frown when he is not responding to your questions.

" Kliiesen HEY ! Is your spirit still in your body ? Helllloooo say something "

You stopped when you heard a _Crunch _sound the footsteps slowly moving from the tree the hand going along the tree's smooth surface . 1... 2... 3... it takes when stops leaving back against another tree the right hand going down into the hoodie's pocket and pulling out a shiny black blade flipping it up in the air and catching it like a pro repeating the action . Your eyes followed the exact movement until the head faced you seeing the look you drenched in your nightmare .

" Missed me already ? Sweet Heart "

/

( A/N ) OMG I am sooory for not updating in 2 months I know I am late and you guys are pissed at me for not updating all that time but you know I was busy packing for my summer vacations and I also had no time to write the next chapter cause when I find a minute that's when my family begin its. Ugh it was torture for me to wait until I got back and write it . Wow only 3 pages ? I was expecting like 6 since my writing is small .

Thanks so much to all you reads who are still reading this story cause I thought you guys would have given up on it or lost hope . Justin Bieber's ' What Do You Mean ? ' is so gud and also the music video . I had the repeat button on my phone the all time while writing this chapter. It made my mood better and it was fun to write this chapter while listening to that song.

See ya


End file.
